(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of electrically initiated detonators for smaller caliber electronically fuzed projectiles containing a high explosive bursting charge such as are fired from rapid fire guns.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
To increase the effectiveness of smaller caliber, such as 20-30 mm projectiles, fired from rapid fire guns mounted on aircraft, for example, projectiles of such caliber have been developed which include a high explosive bursting charge located within the casing of the projectile. Electronic fuzing systems mounted in the base of a projectile have also been developed with safing and arming (S&A) mechanisms which complete the firing train of the projectile from a detonator to the bursting charge after the projectile is fired from a rapid fire gun, for example.
Electronic fuzing systems, typically located in the base of such a projectile, have a capability of sensing, or detecting, when the projectile strikes a target. When such an event is detected, the fuzing system will produce an electrical firing signal to initiate a detonator which, when the firing train between the detonator and the bursting charge of the projectile is complete and the detonator is initiated, results in the bursting charge of the projectile detonating. Production of the firing signal may be delayed for a predetermined short period of time after the projectile hits-the target, such as an aircraft, to maximize damage to the target aircraft.
Electronic base fuzes for such projectiles require a detonator that can be initiated by an electrical firing signal produced by the fuze. It is necessary that such a detonator be highly reliable in operation, and the cost of the detonator be minimized. In addition, the volume of the detonator as well as the fuze, must be minimized to maximize the amount of high explosive bursting charge the projectile can contain, and thus increase the projectiles effectiveness.